The x86 instruction set architecture includes bit scan forward (BSF) and bit scan reverse (BSR) instructions, referred to generically as Bit Scan instructions. Prior microprocessors have implemented these instructions in microcode. That is, when an instruction translator of the microprocessor encounters these instructions, it transfers control to microcode routines stored in a microcode ROM which require many clock cycles to execute the instructions. Therefore, what is needed is a faster way to execute these instructions.